tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Interactive Segments
The Interactive DVD games were learning segments and small educational videos which usually appeared between episodes on ninth series DVDs. Some of the segments are animated while the rest are live-action. The segments were narrated by Michael Angelis in the UK and Michael Brandon in the US. The segments only appeared on two of the DVDs before a change was made starting with Milkshake Muddle. Arthur's Tricky Travels Arthur's Tricky Travels is a ninth series segment that was featured on the Tales from the Tracks/Little Engines Big Day Out DVD releases. Plot Arthur is asked to pick-up special coal for Henry at Brendam Docks, but on his way he finds hay-bales blocking the track. The player can choose help from either Bertie, Trevor or Harold. If the player chooses Trevor, then the hay-bales are successfully removed from the line. Once the line is clear, Arthur discovers a boulder blocking the line. The player can choose from either cable drums, jars of jelly or Harold. If the player chooses Harold, Harold is able to airlift the boulder from the line. Arthur thanks the player for the help and the player is rewarded with an image of Arthur to colour-in. Characters * Arthur (does not speak) * Bertie (does not speak) * Trevor (does not speak) * Harold (does not speak) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Henry (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks (mentioned) Goofs * Arthur has Edward's whistle sound. Spot the Difference Spot the Difference is a ninth series segment that was featured on Tales from the Tracks/Little Engines Big Day Out and Team Up With Thomas DVD releases. Plot Thomas has just arrived at Maithwaite. Players choose three differences about the two pictures. Later on, Thomas is covered in coal dust, Percy says he is dirty, but Thomas still thinks he looks as clean as any engine. Characters * Thomas * Gordon (does not speak) * Percy (does not speak) Locations * Maithwaite * Centre Island Quarry Trivia * After completing the game, deleted scenes from the eighth series episode, Spic and Span are used. Sir Topham Hatt's Helping Hand Sir Topham Hatt's Helping Hand is a ninth series segment that was featured on Come Ride the Rails and Team Up with Thomas DVD releases. Plot The Stationmaster reports to Sir Topham Hatt that he cannot find Mavis. As Mavis has been given an urgent job, Sir Topham Hatt goes on a mission to find Mavis. Sir Topham Hatt mistakes Harold, the Troublesome Trucks, Bertie and George for Mavis. On his travels, Diesel and Cranky assure him that Mavis is not in the Coal Yard or Docks. Sir Topham Hatt is so pleased to find Mavis at the quarry. Later on, Thomas has trouble finding Sir Topham Hatt and is worried about being late. He meets up with Gordon and Henry, Gordon scoffs indignantly at him, while Henry encourages him. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Diesel * Troublesome Trucks * Cranky * Mavis * Bertie * George * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * James * Annie and Clarabel * Duchess of Hamilton Locations * Brendam Docks * Anopha Quarry * The Coaling Plant * Neville's Bridge Trivia * Two British Railways posters are visible at Knapford's office, one for the "Coronation Scot" and the other for "Battle of Britain". * Stock footage from the ninth season episodes, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor and deleted scenes from the eighth series episode, Thomas Saves the Day are used. Toby's Day Out Toby's Day Out is a ninth series segment that was featured on Come Ride the Rails DVD releases. Plot Toby is looking forward on his day out. He wants to visit the lighthouse, the canal, the viaduct, the watermill and the church, but he only has time to visit three of these places. The player can choose where Toby would like to go. Then Toby has trouble pulling a train of milk tankers up Gordon's Hill, but Thomas encourages him. Later, Toby thanks the player for their help. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Henrietta (cameo) * Gordon (mentioned) Locations * The Lighthouse * Hawin Croka Canal * Hoo Valley Viaduct * The Watermill * The Church * Gordon's Hill Trivia * After completing the game, deleted scenes from the eighth series episode, You Can Do it, Toby! are used. Percy's Favorite Thing Percy's Favorite Thing is a ninth series segment that was featured on Come Ride the Rails DVD releases. Plot The player decides which jobs Percy can do. Characters * Percy * Troublesome Trucks * Thomas (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Gordon (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Sheds * Anopha Quarry Trivia * Percy's eighth series theme is in a higher pitch than normal. * Stock footage from the ninth season episode, Thomas and the Golden Eagle and the eighth season episode, Percy's Big Mistake are used. Seeing Seals Seeing Seals is a ninth series segment that was featured on Come Ride the Rails DVD releases. Plot Emily's last job is to take the children to see the seals. But Emily has been so busy, she is too tired and cannot remember the route to see the seals. The player directs Emily on where to go. Characters * Emily * Thomas (cameo) * Percy (cameo) Locations * The Flour Mill * Black Loch * The Ruined Castle Trivia * Stock footage from the eighth series episode, Emily's New Route and the ninth series episodes, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle and Emily Knows Best are used. Category:Interactive Segments